Truth or Dare: Butch's Worst Fear
by BballSnipergirl23
Summary: The girl's invite the guys over for a game of Truth or Dare. What happens when Butch is asked his worst fear. What will Butch do when he's faced with this Question? What will he say? Find out! T for characters mouths.


(Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys One shot)

Butch and Buttercup

Butch's Worst Fear

Summery: The girl's invite the guys over for a game of Truth or Dare. What happens when Butch is asked his worst fear. What will Butch do when he faced with this Question? What will he say?

**ME: This is my first Oneshot so don't hate. It's about Butch and Buttercup. Hope you like.**

**P.S Blossom has been dating Brick and Bubbles has been dating Boomer for awhile now.**

It's a nice calm night at the Utonium residents since the Professor left for work early and was going to be gone for a couple of days leaving the girls alone. Buttercup was lying on the couch, Blossom was reading a book at the kitchen counter, and Bubbles was watching Project Runway. All of the sudden, _Ding Dong!_

"I got it!" Buttercup yelled getting up from her comfortable spot.

She opened the door when _**WHAMM!**_ She was tackled to the ground by Butch. He smirked down at her as he held down her struggling form, "How's it going Butterbutt?"

"Nothing much Butch Bug," she was then able to flip him over and hold him down, "Sup with you?"

"What the hell was that!?" Blossom screamed running into the living room with a pink streak following.

A flash of red went past the greens and behind Blossom. She let out a yelp as two arms wrapped around her torso and a masculine voice said in her ear, "Oh nothing Blossom. Just Butch and Buttercup's normal greeting."

A giggle escaped Blossoms mouth as he added a kiss to her cheek. Then a dark blue streak went behind the chair Bubbles was sitting in then came, "Ahhh! Hahahaha… Boomer…stop! I… swear… I'm…haha… going to…get you… for this!" Bubbles got out between laughs.

"I'm doubtful," he smiled continuing to tickle her. **(FYI they are Juniors in Highschool)**

"Sorry to break up all these touching moments, Yuck, but are you ready for Truth or Dare?" Buttercup smirked now standing up with Butch at her side. Everybody looked at her with a smiled, "Oh yeah."

They all got set up sitting in the middle of the living room with Fitz root beer bottles in their hands. Butch finished his first one and set it in the middle of the carpet.

"Who wants to go first?" Brick grinned.

"I WILL!" Buttercup and Butch yelled at the same time.

"I'm going, Butterbutt can wait her turn," Butch said reaching for the bottle, but saw that it was already spinning. Everybody started laughing. Butch glared at Buttercup who was smirking like no tomorrow.

She waved him off, "Oh, go get yourself another root beer."

He sighed feeling like another Fitz's so in a quick flash of forest green he was back in his spot taking the cap off his second root beer and chugging half of it right there.

They watched as the bottle slowly came to a stop pointing at Brick. Buttercup gave a small smirk closing her eyes, "Brick, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Brick said confidently, but don't let that fool you. Nope, he was actually about to wet his pants. The last time they played truth or dare Buttercup made him run up and down the side walk, during the day, in a pink tutu, with makeup on, and sing I'm a pretty Butterfly. That was the most humiliating thing he's ever had to do in his life and he is still teased by his basketball team for it.

"I dare you to…" Brick gulped awaiting his doom, "hold Blossom in your lap and keep her there for the entire game."

A huge sigh was released from Brick. He looked over at Blossom and saw she was blushing about the color of his eyes and was glaring at a laughing hyena, Buttercup.

"Oh Blossom don't act like you aren't going to enjoy this," he said reaching for her. Blossom looked away from her counterpart, "I'm not, but I can tell that you're just ecstatic about it."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be happy about having my super hot girlfriend sitting on my lap?" Brick said placing her in his lap and nuzzling her neck causing her to let out a giggle.

"Awwww…" Bubbles cooed as Boomer snickered.

"Ugh! Can we please get on with the game? I think Buttercup just died and I think I'm about to throw up," Butch stated while looking at Buttercup who was clutching her stomach mumbling something that sounded like, "Make it stop! It's to horrifying."

Brick face cringed because they had to ruin the moment, but he spun the bottle nonetheless. They watched as it finally came to a stop in front of Bubbles. Brick smirked, "Bubbles, Truth or Dare?"

"T-truth," she said weary.

"Is it true that you've dated twenty guys in a month?" Brick raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you hear that from?" Blossom questioned her boyfriend.

"I heard it around school," Brick shrugged.

"Shh I wanna hear what she says," Butch silenced the two red heads who glared at him.

Bubbles started to blush with all the attention she just got hit with. Boomer started to get nervous. She never said a thing about her dating past to him.

"You don't have to answer him, Bubbles, if you don't want to," Boomer said putting a hand on her shoulder. Honestly, he didn't want to hear the out come.

"She has too," Butch said leaning in.

Boomer glared at him, but Bubbles looked up at Boomer, "It's okay Boomer," she looked at everybody and said, "No it's not true. Boomer is the only guy I've ever dated."

Boomer immediately smiled at the news, but couldn't believe it. Brick and Butch's mouth's dropped to the floor with surprise.

"How?" Brick and Butch asked in unison.

"Because she has me as a sister," Buttercup said crossing her arms smirking.

Bubbles giggled at their reactions then spun the bottle. She leaned backed into Boomer's chest as they all watched the bottle awaiting the next victim. Boomer kissed her neck and jaw as the bottle came to a stop, pointing at Brick and Blossom.

"Well, Brick just went so Blossom, Truth or Dare," Bubbles asked.

"Truth. I'll do dare later," Blossom said holding onto Brick around the neck.

Bubbles giggled, "Is it true that you and Brick were making out in the ally behind the cafeteria Friday?"

Blossom paled a ghost white then turned red, again. Brick was smirking like an idiot. She asked wearily, "H-how did you find out about that?"

"So you do admit it?" Bubbles screamed starting to laugh. Buttercup started rolling on the floor laughing at how red Blossom's face was. Butch held his stomach and head almost falling backwards. Boomer held Bubbles as he laughed so hard.

"No! No that's not what I meant!" Blossom was blushing to the point she could blend in with Brick's outfit.

"Sure it is leader girl, sure it is," Buttercup said calming down a little while sitting up.

Blossom didn't want to dwell any more on the subject so she quickly spun the bottle. The bottle again slowly came to a stop… Boomer's turn.

"Boomer, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he said trying to act brave.

"I dare you to… drink a whole bottle catsup," Blossom said with a sly smile.

Boomer's eyes widened. He hates catsup! He hates it with a burning passion plus it's been known to make him sick. All eyes landed on a smirking Blossom.

"Jezz, Bloss where did the little devil tail and horns come from?" Buttercup crossed her arms raising an eyebrow smirking, "Have I started to rub off on you?"

"No this is just pay back from the last time we played and he dared Butch to shred my bow," she stated throwing a glare at Butch, who winced at the memory of Blossom kicking him where the sun don't shine. He let out a small yelp, "Such a painful memory."

"Does it have to be catsup though? I mean can't it be mustard or or horseradish?" Boomer begged trying to think of a way not to get sick, but still do the dare.

"Nope catsup. You're not going to beg your way out of this one Boomer," Blossom said getting up.

"Ooo harsh," Butch said getting up also. Boomer sighed and got up with the rest. They all headed to the kitchen where they set Boomer at the head of the table and the rest crowded around. Blossom went to the fridge and got out a full 8 oz bottle of catsup. Boomer swallowed hard at the sight of the catsup bottle. Blossom set it down in front of him. Boomer looked up at Blossom with pleading eyes, but it was not working. He looked at the bottle once more before hesitantly picking it up and taking off the cap. He looked around the room once more before holding his nose and chug it down.

Five minutes later he felt like he was going to throw up, but finished the last of the catsup. When of it was gone he set the bottle on the table with a bang.

"Done!" he smiled then gave out a loud satisfying burp.

"I'm impressed. You actually did it," Blossom smiled then pulled out a gum package out of a drawer, "But your breath smells like catsup now."

Everyone laughed as Boomer shot a glare at Blossom while taking the package of minty gum.

They all shifted back to the living room to see who would go through a Dramatic dare or a terrible truth.

Boomer spun the bottle. Buttercup and Butch were getting really excited because they haven't gotten a dare yet. So as the bottle slowly came to a stop Buttercup let out a disappointed, "Nooooooo!"

"Ha!" Butch teased.

Boomer smiled and said all to sweet, "Butch, Truth or Dare."

"Truth," Butch replied putting his hands behind his head.

All eyes fixated on him, shocked. Butch just looked at them, "What?"

"Who are you and what did you do with my crazy, psycho brother!?" Brick yelled gripping Blossom protectively.

"It's me. Don't get you thong in a bunch," Butch retorted.

"But you picked Truth," Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom said in unison still unsure if this was the real Butch.

"I'm not that stupid. I know that Boomer will want to get revenge for what Blossom did to him," Butch smiled towards Boomer, "Isn't that right bro?"

"And I had a really good dare to," Boomer said low hanging his head with much disappointment.

Butch laughed, "So what's the truth bro?"

All of the sudden, it was like Boomer just thought of the best thing in the whole wide world. A creepy sly grin made it's way onto Boomer's face and everybody even Butch and Buttercup were starting to lean away from him.

"What…" Boomer said low, "is your worst fear?"

As soon as the words escaped his lips Butch tensed and turn a new shade of ghost white. Everybody else on the other hand leaned into hear this interesting secret.

"What is your worst fear bro?" Brick asked. Butch didn't look like he was going to answer anytime soon so they started to throw out suggestions.

"Is it clowns?" Blossom asked.

"Porcelain dolls?" Bubbles threw out there.

"Dummies?" Boomer suggested.

Butch still didn't look like he was going to answer for a bit so Buttercup think she should tease him, "I'm sure that it's something stupid like butterflies or something. I mean look he's not even going to answer because he is so embarrassed."

With that Butch stood up without looking at anyone and in a light of forest green he was out of their sight. All eyes then turned to Buttercup, "What? Was it something I said?"

"Buttercup, that was kind of harsh," Bubbles said.

"His fear isn't as stupid as you think, Buttercup, trust me. Boomer and I might be less courageous or brave then him, but I know that we all share at lest one fear," Brick said.

"We do? Wait. HE TOLD YOU HIS FEAR BEFORE ME?" Boomer yelled offended.

"Yeah he came to me to ask for advice because it was bothering him so much," Brick replied.

Buttercup couldn't help, but feel kind of bad. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Blossom, "You should go find out and apologize."

Buttercup got up and turned away from everyone, "I'll be back."

With that she was out the door in a light of lime green. Out side of the door she found Butch leaning against one of the columns on the front porch watching the sunset.

"Are you okay?" Buttercup asked.

"What do you think?" Butch replied over his shoulder.

"Butch, I'm… sorry for what I said, I guess."

"Wow that just makes it all better," Butch said sarcastically jumping down the steps onto the lawn then turning to face her.

She put her hands on her hips, "What the hell do you expect from me? Drop to my knees and beg you to forgive you? Not happening, dude."

"You just don't get me do you?" Butch replied.

"Then freaking tell me! I can't know you unless you tell me! So what is your worst fear? It's not like it's butterflies," Buttercup said walking up to him.

"No it's not butterflies," Butch said before turning away from her.

"Then what? Just tell me," Buttercup pushed, "Come on…"

"IT'S YOU!" he screamed turning around so fast that she could barely even blink.

"What?" she asked wearily.

"My worst fear is losing you, Buttercup!" he started walking around randomly, "I just started having dreams about losing you. And every single time I have them I wake up almost screaming. I've asked Brick, but he hasn't been too helpful. So yeah, Buttercup, I think I'm starting to… l…love you. I can't stand the thought of you leaving and I can barely stand the thought of you being with anyone else," he finished looking at the ground.

Buttercup was speechless. She couldn't ever imagine that Butch would pour out his heart like that, but yet here he is doing just that.

Buttercup grabbed Butch's hand to turn his body to face her, then she lifted his chin to look at her.

"Butch, I can't believe I'm going to admit this, but that is my worst fear too. I never want to lose you. You are too… special to me," she then pulled Butch into a tight hug, "And I'll never leave you."

Butch was in shock this time. He pulled himself out of Buttercup's hug and looked her in the face. He tilted her chin up more then gently placed his lips onto hers. She gladly kissed back. After a minute they pulled away smiling at each other. Buttercup then remembered something and Butch saw this on her face.

"What is it?" he smiled.

"I still have to do a Truth or Dare," she smirked.

"Then, Buttercup, Truth or Dare?" he smiled.

"Dare."

"I dare you to… be my girlfriend," Butch said taking a step closer and pulling her to him by the waist.

"I think I can do that," Buttercup smiled placing her hands on his chest.

He laughed leaning down to claim her lips as his and his alone. When they were done with a few seconds of kissing they headed back in side. Together.

**Me: What do you think? I will be meeting up with the PPG and RRB to see if they agree on a story I'm working on. Till then REVIEW! =**

**Thank you!**

** AP**


End file.
